Por amarte como te amo, estoy pecando
by Karina Son
Summary: Esto es enfermo a más no poder lo admito. Ella es mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermano mayor pero nada de eso me ha importado, nada me ha detenido para hacer de ella mi amante. Goten & Pan


**Por amarte como te amo, estoy pecando**

¿Por qué fui tan débil?, ¿tan imbécil?, ¿Por qué la busque?, soy un cobarde y ella no sé merece lo que le hago, no se lo merece yo ahora estoy casado con Bra pero sin embargo ella no me satisface como lo hace mi sobrina, con Bra no puedo hacer el amor, con ella solo tengo sexo frio y sin amor sin nada en cambio con Pan….con ella todo es diferente a ella si logro hacerle el amor, a ella si la amo, la amo como sé que nunca amare a la que ahora es mi esposa.

Me case con Bra para olvidarme de la hija de mi hermano mayor y ahora que lo pienso eso suena sucio, asqueroso, repugnante pero es la verdad amo a mi sobrina, la amo como lo que es ante mis ojos una mujer, mi mujer.

La miro fijamente a los ojos, esos mismos ojos que me expresan tantas cosas: dolor, tristeza, amargura, sufrimiento y mucho más sus ojos paren brillar pero a la vez parecen apagarse a cada segundo y lo admito yo soy el único culpable de que ella este así, yo le hice mil promesas que no sabía si iba a cumplir y jamás pude cumplir por más que intente, me acerque un poco a ella pero su voz distante me detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-me pregunto con enfado y no me sorprendí tenía razones para estar enojada.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo….sobre…..

Ella no me dejo continuar me interrumpió.

-¿Sobre qué?-hiso una pausa y prosiguió-¡¿sobre lo estúpida que fui al entregarme a ti justo una noche antes de tu boda?!, ¡¿sobre lo ingenua que fui al creer en unas promesas que jamás cumpliste?!-me miraba con rabia esos ojos negros se clavaron en mi como dagas.

-Pan yo…..lo ciento-dije sin saber si quiera que decir, soy un cobarde lo sé pero la necesito y la necesito ahora mismo, quiero hacerla mi mujer, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, cada vez que cierro los ojos pienso en la noche del pecado, en la noche de deseo que interpretamos ella y yo y disfruto recordar cada segundo de esa maldita y hermosa noche que jamás olvidare por más que quiera, no podre hacerlo.

-Ya me has hecho demasiado daño, ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?!-la mire de pies a cabeza, no pude evitar hacer tal acción quería examinarla después de meses y meses de no verla pero sobre todo la quería tomar una vez más solo una vez más. No me reconozco ni yo mismo, ¿no sé qué me pasa? Y mucho menos puedo explicar este deseo tan grande que ciento por ella por mi sobrina, sangre de mi sangre.

-Vete, Goten, por favor, vete-suplico-pero yo no me iría de ahí, no hasta tocar las puertas del mismo infierno, no hasta que mi boca pruebe nuevamente lo prohibido, realmente estoy muy cambiado, ella me ha cambiado me ha vuelto débil, cobarde, ¡quién diría que perdería la razón por mi sobrina!, por la hija de mi hermano.

-Vete de una vez-exigió.

-No-respondí decidido y sin más tiempo que perder me acerque a ella, la miraba como cuando un animal asecha a su presa, la miraba con lujuria, con deseo me había obsesionado con ella, me he obsesionado con mi sobrina.

-Solo una noche, es todo lo que quiero-suplique rosando nuestras narices, tocando su cabello, aspirando su aroma de mujer.

No me alejo de ella, no hablo, no parpadeo y eso fue suficiente para mí, la bese, la bese como nunca lo hice antes, mi lengua sin su consentimiento entro en su boca, explorando cada parte de de ella, la bese con tanta desesperación que el aire me faltaba, separe nuestras bocas pero aun quería más y más de ella, al cado de unos segundos la acorrale contra la pared, la bese como un animal, sin control, sin remordimiento, estaba loco pero loco por ella.

-Quiero hacerte mía, solo una vez más-dije con la voz osca a penas y podía respirar pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que obtendría lo que quería de ella de mi sobrina….

**Nota de autora:**

**Antes que nada gracias por leer. Espero que les guste mi nuevo fanfic de Goten & Pan.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto o debo borrarlo? D:**


End file.
